Fonclanc
Geography A mountain range of over kilometer high divides the land into three parts, two of which belong to the neighboring country of Blue Garden. Social Caste The people of the god skills are group into different class system status in accordance to their gods, those who are associated or blessed by one of the 4 gods live together in same city, on the other hand only a small number of powerless people are allowed into these district, while the other powerless people have to form villages to live on the outskirts of the city. With the divinity of the Four as the main system ruling this world, the divine arts users had their social status clearly distinguished by their abilities. They even decided on the restrictions on who could live in the same city. Fire users were considered high status divine arts users and held the highest social position in this world, water and earth arts users were the middle class while the wind users belonged to the lowest class. It is assumed that, between the God of earth Zalnar and the God of water Shalnar, the former is stronger and thus the water arts users have higher social standing than their earth arts counterparts. Meanwhile, wind art users belonged to the lowest social caste of the divine arts users. In the social system, until children became adults, they were treated according to the social status of their parents. In the event that a blessed child was being taken care of by artless parents, upon becoming an adult, only the child received the benefits according to the blessing he or she had received from the gods. If a divine artist got pregnant with an artless child, she usually opted for an abortion, or, if a child was born, he was given over to artless parents to foster him. Likewise, if an artless conceived a child blessed by one of the gods, there were a lot of cases of the child being given over to the ability users to foster him. Customs Although the period varied by country, in Fonclanc, the harvest festival is held between the first and third day of Zalnar’s month of fire. International Disputes Harassment from the neighboring countries has suddenly peaked during the recent years. Fonclanc is often marauded by what is believed to be civilian militants from the Blue Garden. Usually this would spark a war. However, King Esvobus ordered the strengthening of the border security and sent out a messenger with an official protest, Blue Garden side ignored it completely, demanding abolition of the caste system. Not only that, a lot of spies from Blue Garden started appearing in Sanc Adiet. Some people, related to the palace, are also confirmed to have defected to the Blue Garden. As the information about strengthening the border security was also leaked out, this measure also does not seem likely to produce any result in solving this matter. Internal Disputes There have been cases with young divine arts users, who have just obtained their power and wanted to test in onto those with no protection for the sake of testing out their power or purely for their enjoyment. There were cases where the powerless, who had no lord to watch over them, were treated as wild animals. Artless People who own villages of artless within the territories of Fonclanc are not limited to palace officials, there was also the general public. Slavery There are few slavers in Fonclanc, compared to Blue Garden. Slavery was not illegal in Fonclanc, but artless were treated as little more than slaves. Incidentally, the number of slaves is greater than the number of divine artist and this was true with other countries as well. The quality of the slaves is closely linked to the status of the slave owner. If one could afford to keep divine artist slaves, he was seen as someone of a higher status than the one with only artless slaves. Category:Locations Category:Fonclanc